


Just Doing My Job

by casismymrdarcy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Gen, POV First Person, just another routine for cw sniper/negotiator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casismymrdarcy/pseuds/casismymrdarcy
Summary: A short fic about about CW Sniper/Negotiator doing their dirty job. Again.
Relationships: CW network excutive/CW Sniper
Kudos: 2





	Just Doing My Job

**Author's Note:**

> A fic that was born out of sheer disappointment.

I was asleep when they called me that night. Grunting, I dragged my feet and answered the phone call. It took less than 2 minutes for them to debrief me on my next mission. After the phone call ends I make a pot of coffee before heading down to my computer. I logged in, and checked the trending page. And there they are, trending higher than the royal baby announcement. 

I had to give it to them, those so called hellers. They are persistent, eager, and loyal. But again, I’m better than them. Years of practice have made me efficient, I only need a name and general theme of what happened. Smirking, I sip my cup of coffee and go into research mode which usually consists of me going to the hellsite called tumblr where I know I can find the sources just by checking some blogs. It was easy actually. The usernames were always the same variance of that scene’s dialogue, names of the characters or actors from _ that _ tv show. After just a few clicks here and there, I found it. 

Like I said, this ain’t my first rodeo. 

This time it wasn’t one of the main actors, instead it was some guy that had been in 5 episodes in the earlier seasons. He managed to gain thousands of followers in just a few days. Impressive. He knew the power of the hivemind and utilised it. Pity that the shenanigans need to end. But business is business. The executives didn’t like it, and it was up to me to do the dirty work.

I cleared my throat, rehearsing the same few lines that I’ve been using for quite some time, the same old one where  _ you cannot get the job elsewhere if you continue this bla bla _ , the whatnot.  _ Boring _ but it got the job done. A statement would be issued and people would get mad, but at the end of the day, it’s just words from angry fans. Compared to jobless, it was nothing he couldn't handle. 

I took a deep breath and picked up the phone and called his number. After a few rings, he answered.

  
  
  
  



End file.
